kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirigakure Limitations and Regulations
'Kirigakure Limitations and Regulations' Kirigakure has certain priciples and rules that must be followed in order to enforce''' justice, rationality, equality and righteousness.' '''The guidelines, limitations and regulations below are in place only to promote those standards, not because we want to limit you of your creativity, imagination, fun or enjoyment. ' If you have any questions on the limitations below, please do not hesitate to contact a Kirigakure Council Member or the Mizukage. Chakra 'Chakra Definition' *Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. 'Chakra Network' *After Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki spread his chakra, it has become since a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. 'Chakra Limitations' *Due to the limitations of certain chakra points that are held back by the Eight Gates, an individual is limited to releasing chakra at a single given time. A Shinobi does not have an infinite amount of chakra in their chakra pool, so we will not tolerate immunity/invulnerability to fatigue, weariness, exhaustion, and/or tiredness. We strongly enforce one to limit themselves with their chakra usage. Although the Databook provides specific points for Stamina, that is meant to be used as a guideline. We will remind and enforce this chakra limitation, but one must know that they are not an Absolute Being that has an infinite chakra pool. Failure to stay within fair limits of one's chakra pool (guided by the Stamina databook point), Clan (Uzumaki have a tendency to have a higher than average chakra replenishment), and Rank will result in possible lowering of rank, or prevention of ranking higher for a short amount of time until the faults have been corrected. Summonings Summoning Definition *The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. Summoning Contract *Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. Summoning Limitations *A Shinobi must either be: **A) Taught summoning by someone of Jonin+ rank who already has a summoning. (They will be taught the same summoning by that educator Ninja.) **B) Wait until they have ranked to Chunin and have proven their hard work, determination, and dedication to Kirigakure and the RP group to be able to learn a summoning of their own choice, and has to be approved by the Mizukage. Chakra Natures Elemental Chakra *Based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and potentially more. Advanced Elemental Chakra *Advanced elements such as Wood Release and Ice Release are created by combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a kekkei genkai or having a tailed beast with such an element. Tailed Beast Chakra *The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are the nine titanic behemoths within the Naruto series. They are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono), giving them immense reserves of especially strong chakra that far outmatches most shinobi. The tailed beasts' chakra is coloured red. *Over the centuries, countless humans failed to regard the tailed beasts as sapient individuals, treating them with great disdain and fear. Because of their immense power, they sought the tailed beasts out as mere tools to be controlled, a sentiment they detest. Eventually, they found the way to partially control their power, by using powerful fūinjutsu to seal them within humans. The hosts of the tailed beasts are called jinchūriki (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice"). Senjutsu Chakra *Senjutsu chakra (仙術チャクラ, Senjutsu Chakura; "Sage Jutsu Chakra") is the chakra needed to perform senjutsu, which contains the energy found in nature itself. It is a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a such large chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode. Also, only when a person remains "perfectly still", no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and calm state of mind. Chakra Natures Limitations *The following limitations need to be followed depending on rank of Shinobi: **A'cademy Students': May have no chakra natures. **'Genin': May have one chakra nature, but they are unable to use it yet (unless told otherwise). (Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth) **'Chunin': May have one chakra nature. (Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth) **'Jonin': May have two chakra natures and possible advanced nature (the mixture of the two chakra natures), depending on the approval of the Mizukage. (Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth OR a mixture of the two chakra natures that forms the following Advanced Natures: Blaze Release, Boil Release, Crystal Release, Dark Release, Dust Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release, ect.) **Any Shinobi above Jonin rank may have three or more chakra natures or one Advanced Nature (a mixture of two chakra natures), depending on the approval of the Mizukage. *If one has an Advanced Nature, they may use Jutsu specific to that Nature and Jutsu that is a combination of that Advanced Nature. For instance: If someone has Lava Release (composed of Fire Release and Earth Release) they may use Lava Release Jutsu, Earth Release Jutsu along with Fire Release Jutsu. *If one has the ability to aquire 4 natures but chose to specialise in one (for instance, Fire) alone, they will always be more effective in their element compared to someone who mastered several (including Fire). More natures means more versatility, but one will be weaker with each individual Jutsu than someone who is focussed purely on one element. Exception: If Shinobi trained for specific element for a long time or training was more advanced. *If your rank/databook outweighs the other's, things change. A Hunter Ninja with 3 elements using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique VS. a Genin that uses it (with only the Fire element) the ANBU's version will certainly be stronger. Jutsu Jutsu Definition *Jutsu (術; "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. The Basics *There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fūinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu. *Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals. Ranks *Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques: **E-rank - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) **D-rank - Genin-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) **C-rank - Chūnin-level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) **B-rank - Jōnin-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) **A-rank - Kage or Jonin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) **S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. (Unless training proves otherwise and/or were taught by someone of Jonin+ rank.) *Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Amount of Jutsu Allowed Per Rank *'Academy Students:' 'May only learn the six E-rank Jutsu that are taught at the Academy. *'Genin: May learn a maximum of six Jutsu (C and D rank). They start off with three Jutsu of their choice (maximum C-rank) and may learn up to six before ranking to Chunin. **Maximum: 6 Jutsu (maximum C-rank.) *'Chunin:' May learn a maximum of nine Jutsu (maximum C rank, possibly A or B if they are taught by someone of Special Jonin rank and up.) **Maximum: 9 Jutsu *'Jonin:' May learn a maximum of twelve Jutsu (maximum B rank, possibly higher if they are taught by someone of Special Jonin rank and up. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage or District Advisor.) **Maximum: 12 Jutsu *'Special Jonin:' May learn a maximum of fifteen Jutsu (maximum A rank, possibly higher if taught by someone of Hunter Ninja rank and up. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage or District Advisor.) **Maximum: 18 Jutsu *'Hunter Ninja:' May learn a maximum of 25 Jutsu (maximum A rank, may have one S-rank Jutsu. Can be taught more S-rank Jutsu if taught by someone of District Commander rank and up. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage or District Advisor.) **Maximum: 25 Jutsu *'Sannin:' May learn a maximum of 28 Jutsu (maximum A rank, may have three S-rank Jutsu. Can be taught more S-rank Jutsu if District Adviser or Mizukage teaches them. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage or District Advisor.) **Maximum: 28 Jutsu *'District Commander:' May learn a maximum of 35 Jutsu (maximum A rank, may have five S-rank Jutsu. Can be taught more S-rank if District Adviser or Mizukage teaches them. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage or District Advisor.) **Maximum: 35 Jutsu *'District Advisor:' May learn a maximum of 40 Jutsu (maximum A rank, may have seven S-rank Jutsu. Can be taught more S-rank Jutsu if Mizukage teaches them or they teach themselves. They can self-teach with the approval of the Mizukage.) **Maximum: 40 Jutsu *'Mizukage:' May learn a maximum of 50 Jutsu (maximum S rank, may have ten S-rank Jutsu.) **Maximum: 50 Jutsu